undertale_vs_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Asriel Dreemurr
"You know... I don't care about destroying this world anymore." Asriel Dreemurr, God of Hyperdeath 'is a playable Undertale character, the deceased son of Asgore and Toriel. He uses magic and weapons during battle to damage his opponents. He is a Scrapper and a Power User. His accessories are his Chaos Slicer and Chaos Buster. Biography Before the events of ''Undertale, Asriel found the fallen human, who was the first human to fall into the Underground. They became his adoptive sibling and best friend. Just before the human died, their last wish was to see the golden flowers of their village, on the Surface. Asriel absorbed their SOUL, and the human carried their own body across the barrier to their home village.4 Asriel and his sibling shared control of Asriel's body after their SOULs had combined.5 The villagers assumed that the Asriel/Human fusion had attacked and killed the human child. The Asriel/Human fusion did not fight back but only fled. Lethally wounded, the Asriel/Human returned to the Underground and died. Once deceased, Asriel's body turned to dust, which spread across the garden in New Home. Later, just before the queen left, Alphys injected determination into one of the garden's golden flowers-- the first one to bloom after Asriel's death.6 Initial experiments on the flower vessel proved unsuccessful, and Alphys returned it to Asgore.7Once Alphys replanted the vessel, Flowey awoke within the garden. Though Asriel's essence from the garden bed granted Flowey Asriel's memories, he soon found that neither his mother nor father could elicit any emotional response from him.8 He did not have a SOUL and thus could not feel love, joy, or compassion. Appearance This form is named directly in the game, where the "Check" option labels Asriel as "the absolute GOD of Hyperdeath!" The sclerae of his eyes become black, his fangs become longer, and he has a pair of horns. He wears a long, dark robe with white sleeves and the Delta Rune on the front, with a large collar and shoulder pads. This robe is similar to Toriel's. He also wears a locket similar to the Heart Locket. Powers & Abilities * '''Fireball: '''Asriel summons flames in his hand and throws it forward in a straight line, meter burning it causes an explosion that knocks enemies upward, allowing for juggle combos. * '''Fire Helix: '''Asriel pulls his hand upward, summoning a flaming trap nearby, if an enemy steps on it, a helix of fire appears around them, knocking them into the air, meter burning it causes an explosion that knocks enemies backward. * '''Star Blazing: Asriel raises his hands up and multiple stars fall from the sky and hit the opponent repeatedly, meter burning it causes an extra large star to crash down and send opponent's flying backward. * Shocker Breaker: '''Asriel raises a hand and lightning strikes it before he shocks three areas in front of him, preceded by red exclamation points, meter burning this has a shock knock enemies back and lightning strikes the opponent downward. * '''Chaos Slice: '''Asriel raises a hand and summons his Chaos Saber, he will then slice the opponent downward, knocking enemies down, meter burning it has him slice upward, allowing for juggle combos. * '''Chaos Dash: '''Asriel summons his Chaos Sabers and dashes forward, slicing through an opponent, meter burning it has him uppercut the opponent, knocking them backward and stunning them. * '''Chaos Bust: '''Asriel summons his Chaos Buster and jumps backward, firing two shots forward, meter burning it has him spray up and down quickly, dealing an area attack damage. Gear Moves * '''Firestorm: '''When meter burning Fire Helix, he sends a large wave of fire energy, knocking enemies around before sending them hard to the ground. (Enhances Fire Helix) * 'Chaos Spin: '''When meter burning Chaos Slice, He will spin around quickly while using his blade before knocking the enemy down quickly. ' '(''Enhances Chaos Slice) * '''Chaos Throw: '''Asriel summons one of his chaos blades, points at the opponent and throws it straight forward, impaling the opponent, meter burning it has the blade come back and do damage as it's pulled out. (Adds Chaos Throw) * '''Incinerate: '''Asriel summons flames around his hand and points diagonally at the ground, shooting out flames at the ground, burning opponent's that step on it, meter burning it shoots a pillar of flame into the air, knocking enemies backward. (Adds Incinerate) * '''Chaos Buster: '''When meter burning Chaos Bust, He will kneel down and shoot out a large steady stream of chaos, knocking enemies down. (Enhances Chaos Bust) * 'Chaos Flame: '''Asriel jumps into the air and summons black flames that he throws at a downward diagonal angle, shooting a ricocheting flame around the arena that damages both characters, meter burning it knocks enemies down when they are hit. (''Adds Chaos Flame) * '''Earthshake: '''Asriel summons both of his blades and slams them into the ground, causing the earth to shake, knocking enemies down, meter burning it has the earth slam add armor to asriel and deal extra damage. (Adds Earthshake) * '''Flame Strike: '''Asriel summons one of his blades and surrounds it in flames, he will then leap forward and slice downward, knocking enemies down. Meter burning it has Asriel Impale the opponent and light them on fire. '(''Adds Flame Strike) Character Trait * '''Flames of Chaos: '''Asriel lights himself on fire, increasing the damage of all his flame based attacks, and also adding a flaming aura around him. Super Move * '''Angel of Death: '''Asriel knocks opponents into the air, turning into his Angel of Death form he will dash diagonally upward and grab them, throwing them to the ground and summoning the Hyper Goner, blasting them with energy before ending it with a giant rainbow blast.